1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer-controlled therapeutic exercise systems, and more particularly to computers running software responsive to inputs from therapeutic exercise devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fields of occupational and physical therapy have seen great strides made over the past few years. Injuries that once would have crippled a person for life can now be treated and corrected so that an injured limb is virtually as good as new.
This is particularly true of joint related injuries and degeneration. Not long ago, injuries to and degeneration of the fingers, wrists, elbows, knees, and other joints and their related tendons usually resulted in a substantial weakening of that joint for the rest of the patient's life. Advances in the development of artificial joints, as well as in other areas of treatment such as arthroscopic surgery, now result in almost complete recovery from such injuries or other degenerative conditions, such as arthritis.
But what these advances have not eliminated is the need for very active physical and occupational therapy to promote recovery from these procedures and to strengthen the treated joints. While the treatments have been radically improved, the subsequent therapy is typically a tedious and painful endeavor for the patient, with the end results depending on the patient's perseverance in following the course of therapy.
Devices used in joint related therapy are well-known in the art, and include knee, hand, and finger exercisers, as well as other upper and lower extremity exercisers. The course of therapy using these devices typically involves an arduous routine of repetitive motion exercises with increased resistance as the treated area regains strength.
It would be greatly desirable to relieve the patient of some of the tedium of these courses of therapy and to distract the patient from the pain involved in performing the required exercises. Also, any motivation that can be provided to the patient in undertaking the course of therapy would also be desirable.
Further, joint related treatment is often performed on two or more joints simultaneously, such as treating a left and right wrist or multiple fingers. Thus, it would be further desirable to exercise both treated joints simultaneously.